Simply Sixteen
by ksanka
Summary: Being 16 is hard enough! James is trying to get Lily to realize that he isn't a "player". But Sirius isn't helping. & It's not just James that’s after Lily, one of his own friends mayb too... an added twist 2 the usual Marauder stories! :) R&R!
1. It's Great to Be a Marauder

_Drum roll please_...this is my first fan fiction! So I 'm workin on this w/ Jen Riddle! Thanks, Jacki! Anyhoo, please enjoy, and please REVIEW! Because constructive criticism is good (I think)! Tell me ( & Jen) what you like and don't like so my next stories can b better. :) & Right after u read & review mine u can read & review Jen Riddle's stories! Sorry to keep rambling, so, hehe...Pip pip, tally-ho! Happy reading!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be taking notes?" asked a teenager. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a quill in his hand and a parchment in front of him. His name was Remus Lupin. 

"Isn't that what we have you for?" asked another. This good-looking teenager had black hair that fell into his eyes. A few of the girls behind him were giggling when he tilted his chair onto its 2 hind legs. This teenager's name was Sirius Black

"Besides, what's the point? We don't have N.E.W.T. exams until next year." Said the 3rd boy. He had messy black hair and glasses that covered his hazel eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and one of the girls that had giggled at the other teen sighed. This guy's name was James Potter. Remus turned back to Professor Binns, their History Of Magic teacher.

"Look at Pettigrew." Grinned Sirius. Remus and James both turned to where Sirius was looking.

"Think we should wake him up?" laughed James. "He's not borrowing my notes." Remus said. A bell sounded, signaling the end of class. Sirius untilted his chair, Remus packed up his parchment and quill, and James used his wand to spray Peter Pettigrew with water, waking him up.  
  
James let the girls sitting behind the four pass through the classroom door in front of him with a slight bow. "Ladies first," He grinned. The girls broke into another fit of giggles, and ran out of the room, blushing. Remus and Sirius laughed.

Peter waddled up to them, and coughed, "Come on guys, let's go to lunch!" He huffed and puffed as he tried to catch up to the three people he admired most in the world for their influence on others, besides You-Know-Who.

After walking down one set after another of old, stone Hogwarts hallways, James suddenly stopped in mid-step. "Hey...look whose coming this way," he whispered to his fellow sixteen-year olds, pointing to a guy in their same year, 6th, with a lopsided pudding bowl of greasy black hair and an abnormally large nose, who was walking towards the group. James stuck his leg out into the middle of the hallway. The abnormally large nosed boy, Severus Snape, tripped, and his books went flying through the air.

One of the books hit Sirius in the head. "Watch it!" Sirius yelled, throwing the book back at Severus. But suddenly, a handsome guy their same age with a pale complexion and long, white-blonde hair tied back in a strategically styled ponytail, caught it. It was almost like he appeared out of nowhere (hmm).

"Watch yourself, Black," the be-ponytailed guy snarled, handing the book back to Severus.

"Always nice to see you, cousin Lucius Malfoy," Sirius grinned back at him, sarcastically.

"There's always a fellow Slytherin to lend a helping hand, eh?" James laughed at Lucius.

"Better than a Gryffindor like you," Severus hissed under his breath.

Sirius, Remus, and James' faces began to turn red. James pulled out his wand.

Peter began to fidget and bite his nails. "Hurry up guys, we're gonna be late for lunch," he whined.

Lucius laughed, "Ha! Better get going. Your friend's hungry, as usual." Pettigrew blushed and glanced down at his round stomach. James put his wand back in his pocket. Severus smirked.

"Get over yourself, Malfoy," Remus said, disgusted, and began to walk away.  
  
As the remaining three began to follow, they could hear Lucius growling menacingly at Severus, "You so owe me for that."

The group continued their way to the Great Hall, as Sirius kept giving random winks to the giggling girls from History of Magic. They somehow had to keep passing them.

"Sorry guys," whimpered Pettigrew, as they entered the great hall. The giggling girls passed them one last time as they took their seats at the Ravenclaw table.

James glanced down to the end of the table where he saw 3 teenage girls, a redhead, Lily Evans, her brown haired friend, Kaye, and her blonde haired friend, Sasha. James smiled at them even though they weren't looking at him. Kaye stood up from her spot and walked over to the boys, James kept staring at Lily who was too deep in conversation with Sasha to notice him.

"James? You there?" Sirius asked as he waved his hand in front of James' face.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry." James snapped back to his friends.

"Kaye here was asking about Quidditch try-outs." Remus said to James.

"Oh yeah... um what about them?" James asked Lily's friend.

"Well, you are the captain of the team, and we need 2 new chasers and a new beater. When are they?" Kaye asked.

"How does Friday sound?" James asked her.

"Friday works." Kaye nodded. She began to turn, when James stopped her.

"Can you tell the rest of the team?" James asked. Kaye sighed then put on a look as if she was thinking about it.

"Please?" Sirius asked with one of his famous grins, "James needs to spend some time with his old pals."

"Fine, but only because it doesn't take that long to do." Kaye agreed. She walked back to her end of the table, James pretended like he was watching her go, but instead he was watching Lily laugh with her friends.  
  
Suddenly, an owl swooped down over the Gryffindor table, and landed in front of Sirius.  
  
"A bit late for mail, isn't it?" Remus asked, lifting an eyebrow. James didn't seem to have noticed the unexpected visitor; his eyes were still locked on Lily.  
  
"Uh-oh, uh-oh, not good!" Pettigrew wailed, "Sirius, that's a howler!"  
  
"Bloody hell," Sirius sighed angrily. He ran his hand through his hair, causing the majority of girls at the table to start giggling. "Must be me Mum...again."  
  
Before anyone could say or do anything else, the letter burst open, and the signature voice of Mrs. Black filled the Great Hall, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN TO ME?!!!!!!! YOU'VE BEEN AT HOGWARTS THIS YEAR FOR 1 DAY AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T WROTE A SINGLE LETTER TO YOUR OWN MOTHER!!! I AM SO ANGRY WITH YOU YOUNG MAN..."  
  
Sirius laughed a pained laugh. "Come on then," he motioned for the others to follow him. He rose and left the Great Hall, leaving the letter continuing to scream angrily on the table, and Peter hurriedly followed him.  
  
Remus punched James on the shoulder and said, disgruntled, "Leave Lily alone, mate."  
  
James shook his head, as if getting out of a trance, "Huh? What? Oh..." He looked at the letter (still screaming) on the table. He and Remus rose, and followed Sirius and Peter.  
  
Outside of the great hall, Sirius was pretending the howler never came, and James, Remus, and Peter weren't bothering him about it.  
  
Suddenly, Lily, Kaye, and Sasha walked up hurriedly to the four guys.  
  
"Hi Remus! Hi Sirius! Hi Peter!" Lily waved happily at the two smiling guys, and the third who was nibbling on his fingernails again. Then she frowned. "Oh. Hello, James," she said coolly. James grinned.  
  
Kaye said, concerned, "Sirius, are you all right? That was quite a nasty howler..."  
  
"I'm fine. Just fine!" Sirius angrily kicked a stone pillar, one of many lining the hallway. "Ow," he winced. But then he smiled, "Thanks for asking, though."  
  
"Just checking," Kaye shrugged.  
  
"And how are you, Remus? Doing all right?" Lily smiled at Lupin, and he grinned back.  
  
"Simply corking, Lily, and may I ask how you are doing?" Remus asked politely. Lily smiled and suppressed a giggle "I'm doing just grand." She grinned. The group of giggling Ravenclaw girls once again passed them. "Hi James." A brunette from the group waved to them. James grinned at them and waved. The girls blushed bright red then ran away. "It's great to be a Marauder." Sirius laughed.

* * *

Congratulations! You are done w/ Chapter 1! :) While waiting for Chapter 2 you can review Chapter 1! :) Hehe, just a thought. Hope u r enjoying it so far! NE suggestions, please let me (& Jen) know!


	2. Only One

Ahoy ye mateys! Sorry, this chapter may be a bit shorter than most, but there are some important character revelations in it, hehe! :) So please, READ & REVIEW & tell Jen & I how you like it and what we can improve on. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2  
  
The Marauders headed up the staircase after staircase to their Potions classroom. Many passing girls gave Lily, Kaye, and Sasha glares. Anyone who walked to class with the Marauders was given these glares, as the Marauders had noticed.

"Watch yourself there, old Severus. Wouldn't want to fall again now would you?" James snickered as they approached the potions dungeon, where Snape was anxiously waiting.

"Especially with out your dear old Lucius there to catch your fall? You could hurt yourself." Sirius added with a grin.

"Cut it out." Lily snapped at the two.

"Oh, come on Lils' we're just having some fun!" James grinned apologetically at her.

"Yeah Lily, we wouldn't do anything to hurt our dear old Severus, would we?" Sirius glared at Snape.

Before anyone could answer, the doors to the dungeon opened and a tall black man stood in the doorway.

"Settle down and come inside." He said in a deep voice.

The group walked in and Sirius took his chance to whisper something to Severus. "Watch yourself, Lily wont be around your whole life to save you." Sirius whispered

"I don't need her anyway. I don't need a mud-blood like her to help me!" Snape hissed back as he took his seat.

The Marauders took their places on the opposite side of the room.

Potions went by slowly and soon the Marauders were in a just as slow Divination. They tried to make the best of their time, but nothing seemed to work. Finally the end of their day approached them as they made their way to dinner.

"Well, that qualified as the worst first day ever." Sirius moaned.

"Padfoot, you say that every year." Lupin informed him.

"Except for second year, that wasn't too bad." James added.

"Does it matter? I'm hungry again! Lets just go to dinner." Peter whined.

"Wormtail, you're always hungry!" Sirius told his friend.

They entered the great hall. One of the giggling Ravenclaw girls waved to them as the Marauders took their seats at the Gryffindor table. James was beginning to put food on his plate when he saw Lily, Kaye and Sasha enter. They went to take their seats on the opposite end of the table as usual when Sirius stopped them.

"Girls, please, come sit down here." Sirius called to them with a wink. The girls all looked at each other. Kaye and Sasha shrugged and made their way down. Lily gave a hesitant look before following them.The three girls sat down opposite the Marauders.  
  
"What's shakin', Lils'?" James grinned.  
  
"Ugh. Nothing's 'shaking.' And, for the last time, don't call me 'Lils''!" Lily sighed, disgusted.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind calling you Lily. It's a beautiful name," James couldn't stop grinning.  
  
Lily was angry with James for being so annoying, as usual, but she couldn't help smiling a bit, and blushing. "Thanks," she said, sheepishly.  
  
James lifted his eyebrows, and said, "I'm serious. It is. Well, I'm not Sirius. Sirius is sitting next to me. But I am serious. I'm just not Sirius. That's Sirius, right there..."  
  
Pettigrew snorted and burst out laughing. Sirius and Remus snickered.  
  
"Oh, shut it, James," Remus gave his friend a playful punch in the shoulder, and smiled at Lily.  
  
Lily smiled back, blushing again. There was an awkward silence at the table. Sirius hated awkward silences.  
  
"So...Kaye...how is a fine girl like you doing this fine day?" Sirius asked smoothly, running his free hand (the other was holding a dinner roll) through his jet-black hair.  
  
Kaye raised an eyebrow, and replied nonchalantly, "Corking. And yourself?"  
  
Sirius cocked his head to one side and frowned, "Can't complain – well not too much anyway." Usually girls couldn't resist when he pulled his famous "hand through the hair" move. What was wrong with this girl? She was different – a challenge. Sirius liked challenges. His handsome smile came back to his face and there was a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Kaye, puzzled, saw his sudden change of expression, and wondered what had caused it. Then she wondered why she was wondering at all about Sirius Black. She had to admit, he was quite handsome...but no. He was definitely not her type. With a swish of her long brown hair, she turned her head quickly and was soon deep in conversation with Lily.  
  
Remus, always the one to be polite, inquired after Sasha. She gave him a friendly smile, replied that she was doing, "Quite well, thank you," and asked him how his first day had gone.  
  
Remus shrugged, then said with a half smile, "Could've been worse, I suppose."  
  
Sasha nodded, and Remus noticed how her blonde hair flowed quite gracefully whenever she turned her head. _But it's not as nice as Lily's_, he was quick to add to himself. He sighed, and glanced towards Lily, who was still talking to Kaye.  
  
Sasha turned her head to see where Lupin was looking, and frowned. _It was enough that Lily got the attention of James Potter, surely she did not have Remus Lupin's as well?_ A bit jealous, Sasha quickly dismissed the thought, and joined Lily and Kaye in discussing how Broderick Longbottom had just asked out a Hufflepuff by the name of Agnes.  
  
Sasha was not the only one who had noticed where Remus' eyes were looking; James had also followed Lupin's gaze. His deep hazel eyes narrowed, and he frowned. Moony knew he adored Lily above any other girl at Hogwarts. _Remus would never go after the girl his best friend loved. Or would he? _James laughed nervously to himself. _Never!_ He thought, _Moony's too good a friend for that.  
_  
James glanced over at his other friends. Pettigrew was absorbed in his food, so no change there. Sirius, however, had his head cocked to one side again, and with a puzzled expression on his face, was staring at the three girls.  
  
_Bloody hell,_ James thought angrily, _is Padfoot staring at Lily too?!_ Suddenly, he shook his head violently, and ruffled his hair, laughing to himself. _Look at yourself, Prongs, _he thought to himself, _you're getting paranoid! Over a girl! When you can get any girl you want at Hogwarts._ Then he frowned again. _The trouble is, I only want a certain one.

* * *

_

Hope u enjoyed Chapter 2! While u r waiting for Chapter 3...(3 guesses to what I'm about to say - Ha! Chapter 3 is coming and I'm giving u 3 guesses! Isn't that ironic? Hehe ya i kno that's stupid)...read & review please! :) Mucho thankso from me & Jen Riddle! (Or should that be Jen Riddle and I? Huh. Ah, well, it's summer. LOL).


	3. Too Much Blushing

Aloha! Here we are at Chapter 3! Aw our story is growing up so fast _sniff_. hehe. Jen & I would like 2 thank the AWESOME BEYOND AWESOMENESS reviewers who have reviewed this story! So merci beacoup to jess, Eventuality & Jen Riddle!

This chapter is dedicated to jess for writing in all capital letters, Eventuality for getting confused, and Jen Riddle because she is co-writing it! YAY! :D

Plz keep up the reviews! Hope u enjoy Chapter 3! Hehe we had fun naming this chapter, can u tell? :)

* * *

Simply Sixteen - CHAPTER 3 - "Too Much Blushing" or "I duno" or "Of Cloaks & Killings" or "Good Thing Common Room Lights are Crappy" or "One That We Cannot Use Because it Has a Bad Word in It" or "Bad Pumpkin Juice"  
  
The next few days of the first week of school James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius' sixth year passed by uneventfully. Severus's hair caught on fire a couple times in Potions ("With all that grease, whose head wouldn't?" James had commented in the hall.), Broderick Longbottom had put the Locomotor Mortis Curse on himself by accident on his first date with Agnes ("That's one way to get a girl's attention," Sirius had laughed good- naturedly upon hearing the news), and Peeves had set off a few dungbombs in the halls ("Smells just like Wormtail," Sirius, Remus, and James had joked), but nothing too much out of the normal way of things.  
  
When Thursday rolled around, the Marauders were already bored out of their minds, and decided that Hogwarts could use some start-of-term excitement. It was a unanimous vote by the four that it was time to put the Marauders' Map, as well as James' Invisibility Cloak, to use once again.  
  
At midnight, a younger and slightly skinnier-looking version of the Fat Lady slept peacefully in her portrait, covering the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter, were walking down the boys' dormitory stairs under the invisibility cloak with their pockets full of things to help them wreak havoc around the school, when they heard voices coming from the common room.  
  
James put his finger to his lips and motioned to keep walking. The four sighed with relief when they saw that it was Lily, Sasha, and Kaye, sitting at a table, working on extra homework. Sirius grinned and was about to pull of the cloak, when James stopped him with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
The Marauders stopped in mid-step to listen to what the girls were talking about. Obviously, it wasn't the homework.  
  
"Well, Lily, James Potter seems to have taken a liking to you," Kaye stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Lily sighed, disgruntled, "He can be such a pretentious bastard sometimes."  
  
Kaye nodded, "Same with Black."  
  
James frowned and raised an eyebrow. Sirius smiled happily and puffed up his chest proudly.  
  
"What about Remus then?" asked Sasha inquisitively, "He seems to have an interest in you as well."  
  
Remus' eyes widened to the point of looking like two full moons, and he felt his cheeks turn red. _Good thing the lights are so low that Prongs can't see me blushing, and Padfoot is standing between us so Prongs can't kill me right now,_ Remus thought anxiously.  
  
James glared at Lupin. _I wish the lighting wasn't so bloody dark in here so I could see the look on Moony's face_, James thought angrily. _But it's a good thing Padfoot is between us. Otherwise I think I might have to kill Moony here and now.  
_  
_Bloody hell,_ Sirius thought, _glancing apprehensively at the two guys next to him, why do I have to be the one standing in between Moony and Prongs? This is a dangerous position to be in, and I'm not ready to die just yet...  
_  
Peter began to nibble his nails again. _I wish those stupid girls would shut up. Why do we have to listen to them? _he whined to himself. _My legs are getting tired and I'm hungry.  
  
_Lily blushed. "Would you stop it, you two?" She demanded, annoyed. But then she smiled at them, "Remus is one of the sweetest boys in school, though, don't you think?"  
  
Kaye and Sasha grinned. "No doubt," Sasha said. Kaye shrugged, smiling.  
  
Remus was sure his face must be purple by now, if that was physically possible.  
  
"Oh, but you do think James is handsome, don't you?" Kaye continued, smiling curiously at Lily.  
  
"I...well..." Lily started. She hated James! _How can i even be considering that he is cute! It's Potter were talking about! _ "Well, i gu---" Lily was cut off.

Remus had removed the invisibility cloak just as she was about to answer. "Hi girls, how are you all this fine evening?" Remus asked.

_ I am going to KILL him! When I get my hands on him he is going to be dead!_ James growled silently to himself.

"Have you guys heard every thing we were saying?" Sasha asked cautiously.

"No, of coarse not! Why, what were you saying?" Sirius asked with a wink at Kaye.  
  
"Um...we were just discussing the answers to today's Herbology homework..." Sasha started.  
  
"Yeah. And we think you should go do it yourself instead of copying ours." Kaye interrupted, annoyed.  
  
"Woah! Calm down. Have you ever seen us actually doing homework? Why would we be trying to get answers for it?" James replied casually.  
  
"How would we know? Now, if you'll excuse us, we still have some Defense Against the Dark Arts essays to work on..." Lily tried to put an end to the conversation. _This is getting too awkward for comfort,_ she thought. _What if they really did hear all Sasha, Kaye, and I were talking about?  
_  
Suddenly, a suspicious thought struck Lily, "Hold up a second there, Potter."  
  
Sirius scoffed and laughed, "What, is this a robbery or something?"  
  
Lily gave Sirius an evil look, and ignored his remark, "Why were you all even down here? Obviously, you weren't working on homework like us..."  
  
Sirius started laughing again, "You? Working on homework? Ha! ---" But Remus shoved his elbow into Sirius's side and he stopped talking.  
  
All eyes were on James now, except for Peter's, who had started chewing his nails furiously and running in confused circles and muttering to himself.  
  
James sighed, "Well, if you must know, we four drank some bad pumpkin juice at dinner, and were on our way to the nearest restroom, when you inconveniently stopped us to have this little chat."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Really, now, Potter? Sasha, Kaye, and I drank the same pumpkin juice you did, and I certainly don't feel anything. Girls?"  
  
Kaye and Sasha blushed and shook their heads.  
  
James blinked. He elbowed Sirius.  
  
Sirius was caught off guard. "Ah! Oh we...uh ...um...you know..." He shoved Remus in the stomach.  
  
Remus's eyes were the size of full moons again. "Well...er...see...we..."  
  
The Marauders never got a chance to answer for themselves.  
  
Kaye stood up and pointed at Sirius for effect. Why him specifically, she did not know. "Aha! You four were going to sneak out and terrorize some professor, or...vandalize the halls.... or hex the staircases.... or something. Whatever guys like you do."  
  
Sirius, Remus, and James shrugged. Peter was still running in confused circles, but he had stopped biting his nails. _No use lying now_, they thought.  
  
An odd idea struck Lily. She had always been curious what this particular group of guys did when they were frequently caught roaming the halls at night, and given repeated detentions. She was sure it must be something interesting.  
  
Lily stood up beside Kaye, and shouted, "That's right!"  
  
Sasha stood up and pointed towards the dormitories.  
  
Lily quieted her voice apologetically. "That's right! And we..." she looked at Kaye and Sasha. "And we are coming with you!"

* * *

Stay tuned for Chappie 4 (hehe that's Jacki's word)! Now u get 4 guesses what im going 2 say next, hehe...R&R ce vous plait! :) I hope u liked Chappie 3!

Now off I go 2 paint a bathroom in my house "Capri Cream." I don't get it - why don't they just call it "off-white"? Hehe, oh well. Continue reading & reviewing! :D


	4. Midnight Madness

__

Bonjour!_ Sniff, tear_! No new reviews! How come? This story can't b _that_ horrible...can it? :( LOL Well i hope those of you who do hate it review it & tell me & Jen why its so horrid, so least we'll kno whatsit 2 improve on. And for everyone else - hope you enjoy Chappie 4! :) Merry readings!

**

* * *

Simply Sixteen – CHAPTER 4 - "Midnight Madness"**  
  
The four boys paused in their tracks. James, Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, and Pettigrew had stopped biting his nails and walking in circles. He stared at the girls.

"Come with us?" Sirius asked, in a disbelieving tone.

"That's right, were coming with, and if you don't let us, then we all can tell the teachers." Kaye said, backing up her friend.

"But... girls... you wouldn't want to..." James started.

"Yes we would want to. Do you have a problem with that?" Sasha asked. She raised her eyebrows to the boys.

"No, no problem at all." Sirius grinned.

Remus looked at his friends in disbelief that they were letting them come with. _What if I let something slip about me liking Lily? I don't want to die just yet! I'm too young! There's far too many full moons left to encounter. On the other hand if I died now wouldn't have to be a werewolf any more---"_

"Moony, you coming?" Sirius called to him.

Remus turned and noticed the others were evacuating the common room. He quickly ran and followed them.

"So, what do you boys have planned for this fine evening?" Kaye asked.

"Oh you know the usual." Sirius put his arm around Kaye.

"Hexing a few statues, terrorizing a few ghosts and paintings, all the normal things." Sirius grinned. Kaye shook his arm off her in disgust.

"Maybe we'll add in a midnight broom flight." James winked at his friends.

They all nodded, except for Pettigrew, who was busy giving random whimpers of fear and hiding in the shadows.  
  
Sirius launched into a quiet speech about all the secret passageways of Hogwarts, making lots of exaggerated gestures towards various places in the hall. The girls actually looked genuinely interested.  
  
So, since the attention was all on Sirius, James fell behind a bit and took the liberty to take out his anger on Lupin by cursing a couple paintings, hexing a couple ceiling tiles into dropping rotten fish on any passing Slytherins, and transfiguring some statues into odd positions and shapes. He just wished it were Moony getting all the curses instead of inanimate objects.  
  
Remus lagged behind the others, and decided to take his mind off things by hexing a couple items himself. Usually he was completely against Sirius and James' methods of having fun, but he had to admit, it did feel to good to get some angst out by making a suit of armor spit Fanged Frisbees at Slytherins.  
  
Peter was watching James and Remus in awe, and every few seconds he would emit an odd noise of some sort for no particular reason.  
  
Every few minutes, while the girls were looking at something odd Sirius had pointed out to them, Sirius would use the Marauders Map to make sure the group was safe from discovery.  
  
Everything was hunky-dory until Lily happened to look at James just as he was putting a charm on a statue of "_**Beaumont Marjoribanks, discoverer of Gillyweed**_," (according to the plaque on the stand) so that it would grab any passing girl and begin to dance with her in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Her fiery green eyes flashed and she hissed, "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at James. He shrugged. "Just thought Monsieur Marjoribanks may need some dance lessons. What with the Halloween Ball coming up in a few weeks..." he explained, nonchalantly.  
  
Sirius grinned and gave him a high five.  
  
All three girls rolled their eyes. _I don't even want to try and do anything about it,_ Lily thought to herself, a bit pissed off, _but I guess Potter is right...there is a Halloween Ball coming up soon...  
_  
Lily's mind snapped back to reality as Pettigrew shoved his way past the girls and into the kitchens. She hadn't realized they'd walked so far already.  
  
"Oooo...I know!" Sirius whispered, "How about a midnight snack?"  
  
"Midnight snack sounds good." Kaye nodded.

The group turned and stood in front of a painting of fruit. Sirius reached up and tickled the pear. The girls looked at him like he was insane, until the portrait opened.

"Mr. Black Sir." Squeaked a house elf.

"Oh and Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin." she squeaked again. "How nice of you to visit Sockie this late at night. Would you need Sockie to bring you anything?"

"Actually Sockie yes, we would like... some kind of snack..." James said, unsure of what to get for them and the girls.

"Sockie will prepare you something special." The house elf squeaked then scurried off.

Sirius started singing quietly, "Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, ring the Hogwarts bells!" He swayed dramatically, purposely crashing into Kaye and Lily.  
  
Sasha raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem to question Sirius' out of season choice of song, but she did ask, "Does Hogwarts even have bells?"  
  
Remus shrugged.  
  
Sockie arrived out of breath, holding out a large tray stocked with butterbeer bottles and a variety of wizarding candy, including Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.  
  
"Ah!" James grinned, "Wonderful choice of edible items, as usual." Sockie blushed, bowed, and hurried off.  
  
"Well what are we all waiting for?" Sirius smiled. "Dig in!" Everyone suddenly found him or herself surprisingly hungry, and within the next five minutes, had asked for seconds from Sockie.

* * *

An hour and a half and more than thirty bottles of butterbeer later, Sirius' arm had found its way across Kaye's waist, and she didn't seem to be objecting. The two were sitting on the floor, in a corner, singing an animated rendition of: "_When you're sitting on the john and the toilet paper's gone, be a man! Use your hand!"_ They seemed to be getting chummier by the minute.  
  
Pettigrew had fallen asleep a while ago, after eating more than his fair share of candy.  
  
James and Sasha were having a bubble gum-blowing contest. Both faces were completely covered in with the pink, sticky substance and every few seconds Sasha would drunkenly tell James, "You gotta little sumthin, right there..." and point to her entire face.  
  
James would ask, concerned, "Really? Here?" and scrub furiously at his cheeks. _I don't want to look stupid in front of Lily_, he thought, hiccuping_, wherever she went somewhere around here...  
_  
Sasha would counter, with, "No, you git, there," and try to scrape the gum off his entire face, resulting in James screaming, "Ow! You're pinching me!" After another drink of butterbeer the ritual would repeat itself.  
  
The girls rarely drank more than a bottle of butterbeer each. Soon, Kaye's head was on Sirius's shoulder, and Sasha had curled up next to James. Luckily, the guys were a bit more used to being in this condition. Sirius grinned, and looked from Kaye, to Sasha, to James.  
  
"Hey Prongsie," Sirius hiccupped.  
  
"Oy, Padfoot, watcha want?" James asked sleepily. James barely noted the slightly puzzled expression on Sirius' face and how his head was cocked to the side; his eyes were too glazed over.  
  
"Prongs," Sirius began, now regaining his senses. He gently placed Kaye on the floor.  
  
James wondered vaguely, _Why's Padfoot getting up? It's rather cozy here...on the floor...I thought dogs liked floors...why don't stags sleep on floors more often?  
_  
Sirius shook James awake. "Prongs," Sirius hissed, "Pull your bloody self together. You of all people should be concerned."  
  
James looked at his friend, and decided to listen. _It must be fairly important_. "What's up?" he asked, rather drunkenly.  
  
What Sirius asked next made James immediately come to his senses:  
  
"Prongs!" Sirius looked around the kitchen, trying to keep his voice down, "Where's Moony and Lily?"

* * *

Ring the Hogwarts bells, hehe! Ye have just finished Chappie 4! LOL if ur good & u review this, Jen & I may just post Chappie 5 a bit earlier! :D 5 guesses this time 2 what I'm about 2 say...hehe! READ & REVIEW! Hehe I'm sure u guessed it within 5 tries, because u r smart people! Unless of course u don't review in which case u r a bit on the stupid side...

Hehe ok I'll stop rambling now. TTFN until Chappie 5! :)


	5. Right Place, Wrong Time

_****_

Hi again everyone! :) Sorry it took soo long 2 update, but there was a tre bad combination of a lack of properly-working e-mail and the infamous Writer's Block Curse (shudder)! :( But now Jen Riddle & I are back! YAY! Hehe! :D

Thanks so much 4 all ye wonderful reviews! Hehe I don't get many of those so I really luv each one hehe! For the same reason, individual thank yous & Firewhisky all around! Of course, if you are underage, make sure u have ur Invisibility Cloak otherwise I'll have 2 give u Butterbeer, hehe.

**Eventuality** - Hooplah! A faithful reviewer! :D Thanks so much 4 keeping up! Hmm ur Plot Bunny may b a Seer! We'll just have 2 wait & find out... hehe

**freak - **Thx 4 reviewin Lisa! :) (I used my Trelawney-ness 2 figure out ur identity hehe!) I bet Snape lurves u in Potions...the love trouble is indeed abrewin! sinister chuckle

**umm** - Much thanksosity once again! :D Hehe go C the above, Lisa.

Without furtho ado...on w/ the show! Erm...story...

* * *

**Simply Sixteen – CHAPPIE 5 - "Right Place, Wrong Time"  
**  
"BLOODY HELL!" James yelled, now fully awake, pacing and running his hands furiously through his hair and making it look even messier than usual, if that was physically possible, "HOW COULD WE HAVE FORGOTTEN?!"  
  
"Shhh!" Sirius hissed, "You'll wake up the girls! Moony's a big boy. He can take care of himself. I'm sure everything's fine -"  
  
"Oh, and look whose talking, Padfoot!" James growled back, "You're the kind of guy who could jump off Hogwarts' highest tower, and halfway down yell 'So far so good!'"  
  
Peter had woken up and was now muttering incoherently to himself and looking for shiny things about the kitchen.  
  
Kaye was sitting up against the wall and rubbing her eyes. "What the bloody hell am I down here for?" she lifted an eyebrow and looked quizzically at Sirius and James. Then she tilted her head and wrinkled her nose, remembering, and said, "Oh yeah..."  
  
Her eyebrows knitted together and she frowned as she spoke to Sirius, "We didn't...erm...nothing better not have happened..." Sirius just winked at her.  
  
"Get over yourself!" James rolled his eyes at Sirius, "We've got to find Lily!"  
  
"...And Remus..." Sirius reminded James, annoyed.  
  
"Lily?" Kaye stood up and looked around, "Where's Lily? What did you do to her?"  
  
"Ha! James, you seriously need some hair gel!" Sasha was now partly awake, and yawning. She started laughing at her own joke, "Ha! Get it? Sirius-ly, seriously..."  
  
"Shut it, Sasha," Kaye glared at her best friend, "Lily and Remus are gone."  
  
Sasha looked at the guys, "Gone? What do you mean gone? Where to?"  
  
James looked resignedly at Sasha, and sighed, "That's just it. We don't know."

* * *

After arriving in the kitchen, and seeing that everyone was getting a bit tipsy, Remus and Lily had decided to go for a walk around the lake. They were halfway around the lake when the silence was finally broken.

"So...err...great night isn't it." Remus said. Lily nodded as Remus mentally hit himself for saying that.

_It's the same as talking about the weather!_ He thought.

_Oh god He's talking about the weather_, Lily thought.

"A bit cloudy though... you can't see the moon." She said looking up.

_Oh god now I'm talking about the weather too!_ She thought to herself.   
  
_Well, it mustn't have been that bad if she's talking about the weather too,_ Remus half grinned.  
  
They sat down under a tree after walking around the lake in silence for about 20 minutes. Remus, who was sitting with his arms crossed, opened his mouth to talk when he could feel his arm growing. He looked down and saw himself begin to turn brown. His eye's darted to the sky where the full moon was unveiling itself from the clouds.

"Oh shit." He said loudly.

Lily looked at him. "Remus what---- " Lily screamed.

Remus had finished his transformation into a werewolf and Lily jumped back.

"Nice doggy... n-nice..." She whimpered.

It crept closer to her; she looked around looking for some place to run. She decided that the closest place would be the forest and she ran, she was almost there when suddenly she fell onto the hard ground. She rolled over to see the giant brown wolf drooling over her. It was about 6 inches in front of her; about to hurt her or worse when she did the only thing she could think of - she slapped it. The wolf looked away for a moment, and Lily tried to get up. She winced in pain at what she had put her arm down on, a sharp rock. She picked it up and threw it towards the forest with all her might. To her luck, the wolf heard it and ran after it.

Lily took a breath of relief that the wolf was gone. She got up quickly and tried to run but only got out a limp. She moaned in pain of her leg then sat back down. She began to cry, knowing that if she yelled for help she could risk having the wolf come back and also get in trouble for being out of bed.

She looked at the castle doors for what seemed like eternity, hoping they would open, until to her surprise they did. A clump of people stood in front of it.

_TEACHERS!_ She thought. She tried to move away but her leg wouldn't allow her too.

"LILY! REMUS!" She heard them call from a distance.

_"Lily, if you want to live, this is your only chance."_ She said out loud to herself.

"HELP!" she screamed.

The figures began to run towards her, they had almost reached her when she found out who they were. "Kaye, Sasha, Sirius, James!" She smiled.

James ran to her and tried to help her up. She shook her head. "I can't stand." She moaned. Kaye and Sasha came to her next and hoisted her up.

"Where's Remus?" James asked.

Lily looked at her housemates. "He... he's... I don't know. We were sitting and talking when suddenly he said, 'Oh, shit," and he disappeared. I was running to find him when I fell." She lied.  
  
"Hehe, sitting and talking – that's a new name for it," Sirius grinned at James. James shot him an evil glare. Lily was too shaken to notice.  
  
"Erm...well, we'd better get you back up to the castle," Sasha said, glancing at the guys.  
  
"This should be interesting to explain to the nurse tomorrow," James said to Lily, concerned.  
  
Lily shrugged, "I fell off my broom. The pain didn't set in till later, so that's why I didn't come in earlier."  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Good thinking," James said, smiling at Lily and running his hand through his hair.  
  
The girls made their way back up to the castle, and Sirius and James silently watched them till they disappeared through the entrance doors.  
  
Peter was still in the kitchen in the pursuit of shiny things.  
  
James turned to Sirius, "D'you reckon Lily's alright?" he said, worried.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at James, "Don't get your knickers in a twist over Lily, Prongs. I promise she'll still be snog-able when she gets out of the hospitable wing." Sirius grinned, "Although seems to me she and Moony have rather hit it off..."  
  
It took all of James' self-restraint not to hex Sirius into oblivion for the last comment. He glowered at the ground as he and Sirius made their way back to the castle, serenaded by Sirius humming to himself a song which sounded oddly like the one he and Kaye had been singing earlier.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Applause & Clapping 4 u! You have just finished Chappie 5! 

While u r waiting 4 Chappie 6...(6 guesses wut im about 2 say! hehe)...PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! :) Otherwise, how are Jen & I sposed 2 kno if u like how the story is going or not? :(

LOL But Nehoo, thanks 4 reading! & thanks 4 reviewing, those of u who reviewed! Many hugs until Chappie 6! :D


End file.
